Alternate Ending: Requiem
by alwaysinspiring
Summary: I had a lot of questions at the end of Requiem, so I answered them here. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I had many questions after reading Requiem so I answered some of my questions in this story. I wondered what would happen to Hana, what happened to Tack after Raven's death, who Lena would end up choosing, and how the person she didn't choose move on. Enjoy! **

Lena

I looked deep into his eyes. I knew I could never love him as much as I love the other him-Alex. I knew who I would have a along, safe and happy relationship with. But you have to be unhappy sometimes to be happy, Hana once told me. But I still love him. It would break his heart probably more than it would break mine. We had just arrived at the camp we had stayed the night before. The wall had been torn down and the rebellion had demolished the city. Chaos was everywhere. I had looked for Raven or Tack to calm everyone down and start rebuilding and organizing Portland. That was before I realized Raven was dead and Tack was nowhere to be found. The snap of a twig shook me back into reality. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Julian, I love you-" I start to say but my lips are stopped with a kiss. I pull away quickly but before I can continue with my speech Julian starts blabbering.

"Really? I've loved you su_ch a long time now. I knew that-_that _Alex" _He pauses and makes a noise of disgust. "_Alex _made it hard for you to realize you love me. I thought that you would just tell me in private but he somehow always got in our way. I don't like-"

"Don't criticize him." I say, cutting him off. "You need to hear me out. I love you. Really I do. But Alex"-my cheeks are lifted by my wide smile-"Alex infected me. He was my sunshine when I was in that dark, dark place. I thought he was dead for awhile. I was dead, really. But I found a new world, the Wilds. I lived there for awhile and then i met you in a Scavengers prison cell. When we escaped back into the Wilds, everything was in peace yet daring and waiting for something to happen. And it did. When I found out he was alive I was so happy. He was so mad at me when he saw us kissing and that broke me. He didn't talk to me for days and then Coral came and they-they got together. That broke me even more. I know now that he has always loved me. We will have fights but that happens with everyone. I never stopped loving him and I never will. I love you to but-but this needs to end."

Tears start rolling down both of our cheeks and I know he will never forgive me. But this is me. This is what I've chosen. To be with Alex. To hurt him.

"Okay." He says, his voice cracking. "Okay. Goodbye." He repeats and walks away with a droop in his step. I stare at his back while he walks away. My face is soaking with tears and my heart feels like a hole has been ripped in it.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I whirl around, halfway on alert. Alex. I step-no fall- forward into his arms. He envelopes me in a hug while I sob into his shirt. I hurt so many people. I hurt Alex when he saw Julian and I kissing. I hurt Julian just now when I broke his heart. I hurt Hana by leaving her in Zombieland and leaving her in the mansion she lives in. I hurt Grace by abandoning her. I came back though. After a few more minutes of tearful sobs, I look up into Alex's eyes.

"Do you know what happened? What I did?" I say between tears.

"I have a pretty good guess." He replies. "Did you break it off with him?" His eyes are full of curiosity and wonder.

"Yes." I have to stop crying. I have to be done crying for him. I have to be strong. "And his name is Julian." I say, tears already drying from my face.

"I see. " Alex states and his eyes wonder behind me. He pauses, then says, "Is that your best friend Hana?"

I turn around and see Hana wearing a dirty and tattered wedding dress looking like-like she hadn't ever seen the sun and is now seeing it for the first time. She was walking around, with no apparent destination. The _slap_ of her shoes on the cracked cement road snaps me out of my trance.

"Hana!" I say, realization hitting me in the face. "Hana! I'm glad you made it out here. Did Fred die?"

"Yes." She replies with no obvious grief in her voice. She starts to walk towards us.

"You remember Alex, I hope." I wonder out loud.

"Yes, I do. We had so much fun last summer at 37 Brooks, us three." Hana remembers.

"I didn't know you would remember that! That's great! Did the cure not work very well?" I burst out in surprise. The curiousity blooming in my head. How could I not remember my best friend got cured? I didn't even ask her about earlier when she questioned me. Maybe she will be like my mother, who the cure never seems to work on.

"Nope. I still have dreams and I didn't really notice anything different or forget anything. Their wasn't really any big changes. Everything just seemed dull or things seemed muffled, like they were hiding something." She says, seeming honest and stuck in a memory.

**I hope you liked it. It probably isn't that good but review and tell me what you think! 3-5 reviews until I post the next chapter. I need a Beta so PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Thanks for the reviews! You guys made my day! This chapter has spoilers for Raven, another book by Lauren Oliver. It's really good. You guys should read it. Enjoy!**

Hana seems...more serious. I'm not sure what to think about it all. I miss the carefree spirit of a girl she was. She seemed even more serious-not much but enough that I could tell-before at 88 Essex Street. The cure didn't work well for mom-where is mom? Where did she go? Is she okay? I start to panic when I realize Hana asked me a question.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked you how Alex was doing." She says. Alex had wandered off, probably to go find something to eat. He probably wanted to give us some alone time. He is so sweet. Hana and I never really talked about my relationship with Alex. She never really listened when I wanted to tell her about it. This make me realize that she doesn't know about my mom, Julian, Alex, Raven and Scavengers. She doesn't know anything that happened to me in the last few months of my life-wait, no, not few months, it's been a year. No, that can't be possible. But it is. Somehow it is. We knew each other our whole lives. Over all those years we barely changed but in just one short year, we are two different people who don't seem to know anything about each other. Around us, everything else has changed to. And I'm not talking about the seasons or the weather. Yes, flowers have blossomed from the stormy showers but the buildings in Portland had a different look. They weren't repainted or nothing was done to them. Just the look of them reflects what happened to our city. The Invalids-us-have taken over Portland.

"He is great. Really great. Hana there is so much you don't know about us. There was-" I start to explain but I am cut off by a happy perk in her voice.

"Who's that? Is that.." Her voice gasps in shock and trails off at the end Her expression was one of shock and excitement. She looked like-like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

_Oh, great, _I think, turning around to see who it is, _Hana's spotted someone who she thinks is cute. I wonder who- _Once I see who it is my heart stutters for a second. Julian. She thinks Julian is cute. Julian. He looked like he was drowning without me-my love. He was infected and now the infection was taken away. It was like doctors performed painful surgery on him but forgot to give him painkillers and anesthesia. He was drowning but I can't be his lifesaver. I chose against it.

What happens next surprises me. No one could tell what would happen next. Hana runs toward him and is his lifesaver. When she gets there she stops, stands tall and throws her tattered wedding dress covered body on him-surrounding him in her embrace. He looks shocked at first but slowly relaxes his stiff body and hugs her back, enveloping her in his hug. She starts murmuring comforting words to him and I realize I should give them some privacy. I turn away and walk around camp, looking for Alex. Before my searching eyes can find him, they find Tack. Tack sitting alone on the steps of a trailer looking...dead. Dead is the nicest way I could describe him.

I walk up to him, without knowing my intentions and what comforting words to tell him. I would be just as worse or even more bad off if that happened to me. My mind flashes back to all the times I saw Tack and Raven together. "Trapping", in our secret room in Zombieland behind the pantry, leading our group, worrying about each other, and fighting side by side.

"Tack. How are you?" I ask before realizing I already know the answer.

"Horrible. Dead. Devastated." He replies in a broken voice.

"Tack. I have no idea what I would do if this happened to me. I would die inside and I know that's what you feel right now. Dead. This is the worst thing that could ever happen. I just can't believe that she's-she's gone." My voice breaks.

"What? How could you jump to that conclusion. She's not-"

"Tack. I know this is hard. I-"

"No, Lena. Listen. She's not dead. She was shot in the stomach. The bullet was a millimeter away from hitting her liver. Her eyes froze from the pain and her body went into a coma. She's in that trailer-" He points behind him- "undergoing tests. They don't know what's going to happen to her. They haven't given me any news yet." He cries.

"Really!" I say, "I saw her take the bullet and I saw her eyes and I just assumed." I'm so happy. Raven is so important to me. I am so shocked.

"I was so happy, too. I thought she was dead and the ba-" His voice cuts off at the end.

"Tack. Are you and Raven keeping a secret from me? You can trust me, you know, I won't tell a soul."

"Okay." His voice tones down to a whisper. "Raven is pregnant. 3 months."

"That's great!" I say, whisper shouting. I can't seem to contain the excitement.

I wonder if one day Alex and I will have kids. I've always wanted them. 4 kids. Two boys, two girls. Julie (Julian), Maggie (Magdalena), Alex and Connor.

**A/N: I know Raven died but I loved her character so much! I could not handle it. Okay two questions for you guys! Should I make a seperate story about Julian and Hana. I have more plans for them in this story but anyways. Should I make a Divergent fanfic? If you guys haven't read it, read it! **

**3-5 reviews until I post the next chaper!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own my ideas, but I don't own the characters and plot.**

I walk away from Tack, contemplating my future. Would we have kids? I didn't know, honestly. Now that we had taken over the city, a new window of opportunity had opened up. Alex and I could get married. Ever since Portland became Invalid territory, we even more free than before. Everything was possible now. I wanted to tell someone about my new found discovery. Alex. Alex was my first choice for everything. Boyfriend, best friend, protector and healer. He was everything.

I hop my way throughout the cracked and rocky cement path, humming to myself. Feeling carefree, my eyes stupidly leave the ground and search for Alex. I stumble and fall to the ground, shrieking in pain. I hit my arm on one the rocks on my way down. That's not just it though. When I tripped, my whole body slammed into one of the rocks. Mostly the walkway was pebbles and small stones, but there were a few small boulders here and there. It was a very unsteady rock and when I fell to the ground. It rolls over onto my arm. I heard a snap, crack and smelled blood. Then I blacked out.

_4 hours later_

I slowly open my eyes. At first everything is fuzzy, then my eyes unfocus and then refocus. Its like what happens when your really dehydrated. My eyes focus on one thing. Well, not really a thing. A person. An amazing, awesome, special and beautiful person. My favorite person. Alex. His gorgeous eyes stare down at me, wide with concern. Then I realize he's holding my hand.

"Hey." I say, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Hi! How are you feeling?" He asks, a playful smile pulling up the corners of his eyes.

"Okay." I reply truthfully. "My head feels full of cotton and my arm feels gone.

"Yeah, well, you broke your arm, so they numbed it. Your body has many scratches and bruises. They gave you a lot of pain meds."

I peer down at my arms and find that they are covered in cuts and abrasions.

"I don't remember getting _this _hurt. I thought I just tripped and maybe bruised my arm." I state.

"Figures. You shattered your radius and you elbow snapped. Your arm was covered in blood." He says, wincing from the memory.

I playfully punch his arm for the sarcasm, sit up and give him a kiss.

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?"

"Well... I think you should find out for yourself." He offers his hand to me. I grab it with my uninjured arm; my other one is wrapped in a huge cast.

"Okay. So its bad news, then?" I say slowly. He doesn't seem to know how to answer.

"Just know that I'll always be here to help if you need someone to talk to. But.. you'll see." He says, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

He leads my out of the makeshift hospital. We walk to the campfire area, where we usually have big meetings, announcements and dinner. Everyone is sitting around the circle, either on a log or the ground. Everyone nibbles on pieces of food, wondering what the news will be. Alex takes me a medium-sized log where Tack is sitting. We plop down next to him and dig in to our delicious food. I eat for a few moments while chatting aimlessly with Alex and occasionally squeezing his hand. My head suddenly jerks up, eyes searching for Hana. I haven't seen her since I saw her talking with... Julian. My eyes don't find her. She's not here.

"Do you know where Hana is?" I ask Alex nervously. Maybe this is the bad news.

"Nope. The last time I saw her was when she went into Julian's tent with him."

_Oh, that's where she is,_ I think. But maybe not.

"Do you want to go look for her. I'd hate for her to be lost." I suggest.

"Sure, after dinner, though. Someones about to make an announcement." he replies, looking up. I follow his gaze until I see a man calling for everyone's attention by banging a large stick onto a nearby boulder.

"Yesterday and today, we were fighting. Fighting for our freedom. Fighting for the right to love who we want." He begins. He clears his throat and continues. "Those willing to join our forces and others are living in peace until we decide what to do with them. Direct attackers have been detained. These two days have been days of conflict for all of our country. Pockets of rebels have popped out and attacked cities. Word spread and everyone decided that they were ready to end this. But not without a price. A price that cost us lives. Many lives. I'm sure you all want to know who they are..."

_Where's my mother, _I think, _shouldn't she be saying this? _I turn and slowly search the crowd for her.

"I have a list of known dead. Annabel Haloway, Aliso.." _Annabel Haloway. _My mother. This must be what Alex wanted to tell me. He wanted me to be happy after my injury. Tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away and don't cry. I won't cry here. I softly pull Alex's arm up and lead him to our tent. On our way there, a tinkle of laughter is heard from someone's tent. I scan the tents for the source of the noise. It's Julian's tent. Hana's laughter. What is going on?

**A/N: I know some of you don't like my review requirement, but it helps me make writing a priority. If I know people are reading it, I'll write more often. I might suprise you guys with quick updates in the future. I'm ready to wrap this story. My next chapter _will_ be long. Any ideas on a Divergent fanfic? Review please! **


End file.
